The invention relates to a circuit arrangement for releasing a keyboard store in teleprinters or data printers, in which a flip-flop is provided which is set when the keyboard store becomes full and produces a blocking signal which prevents a further input of characters into the keyboard store, until a release key has been actuated which produces a release signal to allow further characters to be input into the keyboard store.
German Patent No. 25 56 903 discloses a circuit arrangement by means of which a releasing of the keyboard store of a teleprinter or data printer may be effected. In such circuit arrangement, in order to avoid the loss of characters input into the keyboard store when the latter becomes completely full, further characters are prevented, by means of a blocking device, from being input into the store. Simultaneously, therewith, the blocking device indicates that the keyboard store is full. The circuit arrangement contains a release key which must be actuated when the keyboard store is at least partially empty in order to enable the input of further characters into the keyboard store.
In such known circuit arrangements, when the keyboard store becomes completely full, the operator cannot operate the release key until the keyboard store has become at least partially empty, as only then does a release signal, emitted as a result of actuation of the release key, become active. If the release key is operated as soon as a few characters had been read out from the keyboard store, it can readily occur that the store will very rapidly again fill up and the release key will have to be reactuated. These characteristics of the known ciruit arrangements can be burdensome to operators.